


Stay Like This Forever

by Janie_17



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie_17/pseuds/Janie_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine share a happy moment alone and wish it never had to end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Like This Forever

“I love you,” murmured Kurt into his boyfriend’s chest. They were lying on Kurt’s bed just enjoying being quiet and alone together. Kurt had draped himself over Blaine’s torso, his face pressed against the other boy’s chest, listening to the soft thump of his heartbeat. Blaine ran a hand though Kurt’s hair and whispered back, “I love you too.” 

“Mmm,” Kurt sighed as Blaine continued to softly stroke his hair. “That’s nice.” He ran his fingers absentmindedly across the smaller boy’s chest, playing with the soft fabric of Blaine’s sweater. “We should do this more often. Just lie here. Wouldn’t that be nice?”

“Mmhmm. Very nice,” Blaine replied softly. “It’s a shame we can’t stay like this forever.” 

Kurt made a noise of protest. “And who says we can’t?” he asked as he propped himself up on his elbows to look him in the eyes.

“Well, there is Mr. Shue who would be pissed if we missed Regionals, Rachel because you know how mad she gets when the lives of others affect her badly, your father who I still don’t think is over the whole thing after Rachel’s party, and—”

“Ugh don’t talk about that,” Kurt interrupted wrinkling his nose. Blaine ignored him and kept on talking. 

“Plus, you have perfect attendance. And I am not going to be the one to ruin that,” he finished with a smug grin. 

Rolling his eyes Kurt asked, “You think you’re funny don’t you?” trying to look stern, but his tone betrayed his amusement. 

“Oh, I know I’m funny.” Kurt grinned down at him. He leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Kurt’s lips. “And my comic genius is why you love me. That and my dashing good looks help too.” 

Kurt smiled at him before shaking his head saying, “You are such a dork. That’s why I love you.”


End file.
